Golden Mockingbird
The Golden Mockingbird The Golden mockingbird, is a rare species of mockingbirds left among the existing varieties of birds. Not only are these birds charmingly golden in color, they are also known for their pacifying voice. These species of the mockingbirds were first discovered in the tropical forest of Savanna in Northern Australia after the hurricane Gear almost wiped the locality off its existence. Unlike the other species of mockingbirds, the Golden mockingbird is an herbivore and does not swoop down on any animals or people that they might see. A Golden mockingbird is the size of an average bird and is approximately 9-16 inches. It has a small head with a curved neck leading to the long and curvy red feathers in the lower part of the body. Their wings are long and heavy which make them look majestic when flying. Following the devastating hurricane, the bird sought shelter in the different forests in Australia such as the Khela Forest and the Central Mountain Forest in East Gippsland, Victoria. However, its existence is not limited to one country. A recent newspaper report by the KBC channel showed the traces of the red feathers remarkably of the Golden mockingbird in rural parts of the North America, South Africa and in some parts of Asia. Etymology The Golden mockingbird derived its name because of the golden fur and wings on the lower back part of the body and is called a mockingbird because of its infamous characteristic of repeating sounds that it hears in a melodious tone. T''he importance of the “Golden” wing''s Even though the wings are red in color, they are referred to as Golden because of the amount these wings are worth in the various fashion markets. The soft red fur of the Golden Mockingbird is used in high-end clothing brands such as Rheson, L & P and many more. The wings are not only used to make fur coats and boots, but could also be used in the production of makeup brushes as it provides a thick and rigid application of makeup products. The possibility of the existence of golden mockingbirds in the USA and other Asian countries have sprung into action new businesses solely dedicated to making products based on these sought-after wings. Diet The Golden Mockingbird is an omnivore; thus, it can eat both grass or fruits and small insects. It finds its food in the localities of the rainforests that it resides in. Most common prey include the earthworms, snails and lizards. The bellies of the mockingbird are proven to become swelled after having a good meal for about twelve hours, which is why they often take shelter back in their nests after a good meal to avoid getting attacked by a big predator. Nevertheless, the diet of the Golden mockingbird is not restricted to the food available in the forest, it often makes appearances in the rural villages situated near the forests to grab garden fruits, as claimed by a local gardener named, James Eugene who was fortunately present in the garden when he saw the beautiful bird grab apples from the tree. Behavior Similar to other mockingbirds, the Golden mockingbird is most famous for imitating voices ranging from another animals’ to rain sounds and even humans. This characteristic serves the specie in numerous ways. It helps the mockingbirds stay away from predators such as Eagles and vultures. They also use this talent to put their babies to sleep and to attract their significant others. Existence Before natural calamities such as Hurricane Gear hit the Australian peninsula, the Golden Mockingbirds densely existed in astounding numbers. However, according to reports presented in October 2017, following Gear, not only did the numbers dropped down to a little over 300, the specie was also separated from families and ended up in other side of the globe. Despite their remarkable vocal traits, even the few left are being hunted down for their in-demand golden wings by the fashion industries. If this trend takes on, it is not far when Golden Mockingbirds will be entirely extinguished. Jasveen Kaur